Demons and Promises
by Psicodelii
Summary: Él, un chico pobre con demonios en su cabeza y en su vida. Ella, una niña rica con demonios en su alma, la han dañado hasta un punto sin retorno, son dañinos, tóxicos pero se atraen como la polilla a la luz. no pueden estar juntos pero es peor la separación. intenta sobrevivir a pesar de sus problemas prometiéndose salir adelante a pesar del mal pronostico.


**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama es completamente mía**

 **Rate: M**

 **contiene violencia, lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo.**

 **Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **-0-**

Esta es una corta historia que decidí escribir en medio de un momento de depresión... es una historia que contiene problemas personales y no tiene nada que ver con buscar ayuda o enfrentarlos, se trata de simplemente sobrellevarlos y vivir con ellos.

sobre prometer hacer algo contra ello y nunca cumplirlo.

Espero que les guste, y si es así, regalenme un Rw.

De antemano, gracias por leer

kiss, kiss

 **-0-**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **Demons and Promises.**

 **.**

 _Desaparece, maldita sea_

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados mientras espero que la sensación de escalofrío pase, un minuto más tarde ha desaparecido y suelto el aire con calma, abro los ojos y miro alrededor, ya se fue, eso es bueno, necesito un maldito cigarrillo para superar esta mierda, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar ver a los malditos fantasmas pasar frente a mí. Al principio, cuando empecé a verlos, pensaba que estaba loco, es decir, un niño podía imaginar esa mierda y luego podía creer que eran amigos imaginarios.

Demonios, yo pensaba que eso eran, nunca me hablaban pero no tenían que hacerlo, yo sabía lo que querían, en mi cabeza siempre aparecía lo que ellos querían, algunas veces podía ayudarlos, otras veces no podía hacer nada por ellos, es tan malditamente frustrante, es como si supieran quien puede verlos y quien no, los he visto desde que tengo uso de razón y ya me estoy cansando.

A veces me pregunto, por qué no pude ser un niño normal, no sé para qué sirve ver esas mierdas o que gano con ello, mi cabeza no soporta tanta mierda a veces, igual nunca pedí ayuda, no la necesito, sé que algún día dejaré de verlos o lograré ignorarlos por completo. No pretendo volverme un vidente ni ayudar almas llenas de mierda ir al más allá. Bastante hago lidiando con mi vida de mierda como para agregar la existencia de los demás.

-Jasper, tienes un cigarrillo? – pregunto a mi compañero en la cama de arriba, veo como se mueve en el plano colchón y se asoma enarcando su ceja castaña perforada.

-Estás hablando malditamente enserio, Cullen? – gruñe, su voz está ronca por fumar tanto, ese bastardo podía fumar dormido.

-Vamos, Jasper. Sé que tienes uno. – bufa y vuelve a esconderse en su cama.

-El bastardo de Matt me los quitó en el receso. Hay un maldito soplón aquí. Él no sabía que tenía cigarrillos. Alice me los hizo llegar apenas esta mañana.

-Ese hijo de puta – mascullo chasqueando los dedos de manera frenética. Necesito uno con urgencia.

-Pídeselo a tus malditos fantasmas.

-Jodete.

Cuando estaba joven, quizás a los ocho o diez años intenté decírselo a mi madre pero ella solo sonrió con tristeza, palmeó mi hombro y murmuró una mierda extraña sobre _El Príncipe de la muerte_ , tampoco era que me podía decir mucho, la mujer estaba loca, sigue estando loca.

Por lo poco que sé sobre mi infancia y mi familia, mi padre, _Carlos o Carmichael o como sea que se llame,_ era un mal nacido que golpeaba mujeres, embarazó a mi madre y luego mató a una chica unos meses después, fue a la cárcel antes de que yo naciera y todavía, veintisiete años después, el hombre sigue preso.

 _Una cadena perpetua no pasa rápido._

Mi madre, por otra parte, era una prostituta alcohólica, es el único oficio que ha conocido en su vida, luego de tenerme me escondió por unos cuatro años, yo vivía detrás de los basureros mientras ella trabajaba para alimentarme, la policía me encontró una noche que ella no regresó a buscarme, y servicios sociales me alejó de ella. Terminé en varias casas de acogida, con familias grandes y familias pequeñas, unos agresivos y otros amigables, siempre eran variados pero de ningún modo me quedaba, constantemente me escapaba y terminaba buscando a mi madre.

 _Que tan patético podía ser de niño_.

Esme, mi madre, nunca dejó la prostitución, ella nunca había estudiado y era el único trabajo que conocía que podía llevar comida a su mesa y a mi estómago, ella me quería, continuamente me lo decía aunque al final siempre me abandonaba dos o tres días en el basurero al que llamábamos _casa_. Mi compañía en esos días eran los fantasmas, había dos en el basurero, una niña y una mujer, me hacían compañía siempre que estaba solo pero a la niña no le gustaban los ratones así que cuando uno aparecía ella se iba.

Luego de crecer, quizás a los doce o trece fue que me di cuenta que esos _amigos imaginarios_ solo eran almas, gente muerta con un propósito, eso me jodió la existencia aún más, ya mi madre estaba algo ida, el alcohol no era suficiente para sobrellevar su asquerosa vida así que empezó a consumir drogas, bastante efectivo si quieres olvidar tu miserable existencia, lo que ganaba prostituyéndose lo gastaba en drogas y alcohol así que tuve que comenzar a trabajar.

En realidad comencé a robar, nadie en su sano juicio iba a darle trabajo a un mugroso niño pre adolescente que vive en la calle y habla solo. Robaba en las plazas y en el supermercado, eso apenas alcanzaba para comprar un poco de pan y leche, Esme ni siquiera comía, las drogas eran su vida pero yo no quería terminar así, yo no quería ser un delincuente, un drogadicto. Yo quería ser más que mi padre, quería ser más que mi madre.

 _Me lo prometí a mí mismo._

Hice lo que ningún niño de la calle hubiera hecho jamás, volví con servicios sociales y me asignaron una casa de acogida a la espera de una adopción. _Sí, claro! Como si alguien fuera adoptarme_. Hubiera sido increíble decir que una familia llegó y me miró y me llevó con ellos, hubiera sido una malditamente increíble historia, pero no. A los niños preadolescentes, con problemas de calle, ataques de rebeldía y vocabulario colorido no los adoptan, esos nunca son mostrados a las familias.

Aunque si fui a la escuela, me di cuenta que era malditamente inteligente, pude ponerme al día en menos de un año y alcanzar a los niños de mi edad con las clases acorde, era un maldito genio de las matemáticas y joder si no me gustaban. Me gradué de la escuela pública y me sorprendí de ver a Esme ahí, ella estaba feliz, _malditamente feliz,_ su hijo no iba a ser un caso perdido. Ese día la abracé a pesar de su pestilente olor a alcohol y su desvarío de palabras sin sentido debido a las drogas, solo me importaba que ella hubiera asistido a mi graduación.

 _Para mí, eso la hacía una jodida buena madre_

La sorpresa vino luego, yo, un maldito callejero sin futuro había recibido una beca completa para UDub, había sido aceptado en la maldita universidad por mis excelentes notas, claro que asistí, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, tenía que dejar a mi madre en Reno, sola, pero era por mi futuro, ella lo entendía y me alentaba a marcharse alegando que ella sabía cuidarse sola, " _Te prometo que estaré bien, hijo"._ estaba tan jodidamente equivocada.

Cinco años más tarde me había graduado como el mejor de mi generación, era un licenciado en economía empresarial, no fui un maldito nerd come libros tampoco un chico social y fiestero, las clases eran fáciles, siempre pude con ellas sin esforzarme mucho pero no me sentía como un chico normal, como esos que tenían mejores amigos y salían a comer, pasaban los días juntos y salían a fiestas, estaba tan malditamente mal en eso, no confiaba en nadie, la calle me había cambiado y endurecido por completo.

El único amigo que llegué a tener fue a Jasper Whitlock, un niño rico y consentido, un chiquillo con rizos de oro y un carácter de mierda que ni sus padres soportaban, era un rebelde de nacimiento, se suponía que debía estudiar lo mismo que yo pero él no quería ser un legado en empresas familiares así que decidió estudiar informática, en su segundo año de carrera ya había hackeado toda la red pública del condado para acelerar su conexión de internet en nuestra habitación de universidad y poder descargar porno ilegal.

 _Malditamente fantástico._

La única persona que medianamente entendía mi patética vida era él y siempre fuimos rebeldes y problemáticos además de buenos estudiantes, ambos nos complementábamos a la perfección, Yo conocía a los mejores vendedores de hierba, los que vendían la mejor mercancía para pasar las tardes, Jasper tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarla.

Un año antes de graduarnos le había confesado a Jasper, luego de estar bien drogados, sobre los fantasmas que veía, estaba tan malditamente estresado, los exámenes finales estaban acabando con mi paciencia, la chica de turno que me proporcionaba sexo de calidad me había dejado y habían dos almas de mierda estaban rondándome desde una semana atrás.

Increíblemente Jasper me había creído, varias veces me había visto hablando solo mirando hacia la nada, solo me había dicho " _Eso es mejor de lo que yo esperaba, pensaba que eras un maldito esquizofrénico con doble personalidad"_ luego de eso no tocamos más el tema pero siempre que podía me molestaba con ello.

"Prometo no molestarte más con esa mierda, Cullen" _Si, claro._

-Alice te dijo algo sobre mi madre? – murmuro bajo y lo escucho suspirar.

-Fue a verla ayer, pero no la dejaron entrar, al parecer había tenido un ataque y estaba aislada. Creo que atacó a otro residente.

-Mierda – susurro y me paso una mano por la cara – es mi culpa, era su cumpleaños.

-Lo sé. Alice le iba a llevar un pastel temprano pero no pudo salir del trabajo hasta las cinco.

-Esa chica es mi salvación – musita Edward bajo – necesito que me saque de esto rápido.

-Hey! Es mi chica. – reclama Jasper golpeando la pared.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil. Pero solo ella puede sacarme de esta mierda.

-Sacarnos, Cullen. Y si lo hace le voy a pedir matrimonio. – bufo y niego, Jasper nunca ha sido de compromisos. No entiendo cómo lleva un año saliendo con Alice Brandon y no la ha dejado.

-Sí, claro! Y mi madre es la mujer más cuerda del maldito planeta – gruño poniendo mis manos tras mi cabeza.

-Como sea – gruñe.

Al graduarme regresé a Reno, tenía dos propuestas de trabajo en Washington, quería tomarlas pero necesitaba ver a mi madre, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, tenía casi tres años sin saber de ella. Regresé al basurero, la asquerosa pocilga que llamábamos hogar pero no estaba ahí, el lugar tenía tiempo abandonado, volví a la calle Norbuck, la mal viviente calle donde ella trabajaba, reconocí a un par de mujeres, amigas de mi madre en aquellos días de trabajo, pero ninguna la había visto de nuevo.

Recorrí las calles, inclusive fui a las morgues y hospitales buscando registros sobre ella, pero no había nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Resignado a que ella había desaparecido o quizás estaba muerta, decidí que debía regresar a Washington pero luego, la vi, era ella pero no era la mujer que yo había dejado cinco años atrás.

Esme Cullen no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez llamé mamá.

A las afueras de Reno, debajo del puente principal donde vivían los vagabundos y algunos delincuentes, ahí estaba ella. Sentada en el piso, su cabello era una maraña sucia y enredada, tenía un viejo vestido roto que alguna vez fue rojo, ahora era casi negro por lo sucio de quien sabe que cosas, sus pies estaban negros, estaba llena de arrugas, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios agrietados.

No había forma de reconocerla, es decir, nunca nadie pensaría que esa alguna vez fue Esme pero yo la reconocí, y lo hice porque en su cuello llevaba un collar que yo le regalé antes de irme a la universidad, era apenas un cordón acerado negro con una "E" hecha de madera colgando, si no fuera por eso, no sabría que es mi madre. Estaba inyectándose drogas con una vieja jeringa, tenía que hacer algo por ella.

Me quedé en Reno, no podía irme después de ver lo que estaba ocurriéndole, sentía que era mi culpa, yo la abandoné para ir a la universidad. Busqué un trabajo de mesero en una cafetería para obtener dinero y comida rápido. Cada noche le llevaba comida y ella me sonreía dulcemente y decía _"Eres mi buen niño"_

Dos semanas más tarde conseguí un trabajo en una empresa de publicidad, no era mucho pero con los dos trabajos ganaba lo suficiente, viví en el basurero, lo acomodé un poco y lo volví un verdadero hogar, por lo menos uno decente con muebles de segunda mano, una mano de pintura y sin ratas alrededor.

Dos meses más tarde ya tenía el dinero suficiente para llevar a Esme a un médico, la saqué de las calles y la llevé a casa, la aseé por casi cuatro horas, lavé su cabello con mucho champú, y usé dos barras de jabón para toda la suciedad, yo mismo corté su cabello y le compré unas prendas de ropa decentes, necesitaba tenerla presentable para el médico.

Jasper había llegado al día siguiente, algo impresionado cuando le conté lo que había pasado y decidió quedarse conmigo, apoyarme con lo que pasara, era mi mejor amigo después de todo. El medico hizo una muy larga serie de estudios a Esme que me dejó en quiebra pero todo era por recuperar algo de lo que alguna vez fue mi madre.

Ella sufría de _Delirio post trauma, falla renal, esquizofrenia por exceso de drogas y sida._ Pensaba que era una maldita broma cuando me dieron los resultados pero era algo lógico, era una mujer de calle, ni siquiera podía pensar con cuántos hombres se había acostado para darme de comer, mas todo el tiempo que estuvo usando jeringas prestadas para drogarse, algún hijo de puta la infectó.

No podían hacer mucho por ella. La falla renal era tratable, la esquizofrenia solo podía ser controlada y el delirio post trauma era por algo que le había pasado en algún momento, quizás un maltrato grave, violación tal vez, podía tratarse pero jamás curarse, y lamentablemente moriría por el Sida. Jasper y yo trabajamos para pagar una plaza en Place Garden, un centro de salud para personas mentalmente enfermas, podrían tratar su mente mientras su cuerpo se muere, no había más esperanzas para ella.

-Hey, Edward – escucho a Jasper susurrar. Hago un ruido con la garganta haciéndole entender que lo escuché – escuché que el _Mardi Gras_ empezará pronto.

-Y? – pregunto serio

-Tenemos que ir, maldita sea! – exclama asomándose, dejándome ver su ceja perforada y el tatuaje bajo su oreja.

-Por si no lo notaste, Jasper. Estamos en la maldita cárcel, como pretendes ir a Nueva Orleans? – pregunto molesto, lo veo encogerse de hombros y volver a su escondite.

-Alice, nos sacará de aquí. – asegura y yo suspiro.

-Si Alice nos saca de aquí yo mismo te llevo al maldito _Mardi Gras._

-Hecho, amigo. – sacudo la cabeza y miro a través de las rejas hacia el pasillo iluminado. La maldita cárcel, estoy en la jodida cárcel por un crimen que obviamente cometí, tampoco me arrepiento de ello, el bastardo lo merecía. Claro! El otro bastardo no lo merecía pero estaba en medio.

La semana pasa rápido, todo es malditamente monótono en este lugar, es un infierno aburrido y acalorado sobre todo cuando nos ponen a hacer trabajo de campo a pleno medio día, bastardos de mierda, creen que haciéndonos agarrar sol nos van a cambiar la mentalidad de mierda que ya tenemos. A las ocho en punto llega Matt, _el maldito Matt,_ jodido guardia de seguridad que custodia el ala B donde estamos recluidos Jasper y yo, es una patada en el culo con cara de ken.

-Muévete Cullen – golpea las rejas de la celda con su garrote, _deseo matarlo enserio,_ comienza a abrir la reja y me paro frente a él mirándolo con seriedad, el bastardo se cree más por su uniforme y su pistola pero es tan miserable como cualquiera – llegó la hora de tu audiencia – murmura con burla, él piensa que voy a quedarme aquí para siempre, resoplo en mi mente, _si él supiera…_

-Suerte, hermano – exclama Jasper sin salir de su escondite sobre la litera, es todo un nerd.

-Cállate, Whitlock, luego de que hundan a Cullen sigues tu – se burla Matt mientras me pone las esposas y me saca de la celda. Nada sería más gratificante que partirle su bonita nariz pero necesito salir de esta mierda y el buen comportamiento ayuda.

La sala de juicio da pena, es una pequeña sala con un escritorio donde se encuentra el juez junto al alcaide y varias otras sillas frente a este con un jurado de mierda, miro a Alice vestida con un traje de falda blanco esperándome junto a la silla que voy a ocupar, ella está sonriéndome, esto va a ser divertido. Asiento hacia ella y me siento a su lado mientras espero que la fiesta comience.

-Señor juez, creo haber pedido a ambos acusados en la sala – murmura Alice luego de haberme sentado.

-Compartieron acusación pero no pueden compartir juicio, abogada – reprocha el juez, un viejo gordo con una barriga mas grande que su ego, es solo el juez de un condado olvidado.

-Esto será rápido, señor juez, mi evidencia es para ambos clientes, no tiene caso hacer esto dos veces – continua ella altiva y engreída, si no fuera la chica de Jasper seguro la follaría.

-Bien, traigan al segundo acusado. – el insolente de Matt hace una mueca y sale en busca de Jasper el cual regresa diez minutos más tarde con un confundido Jasper esposado.

-Hey, nena. Te vez sexy – es el saludo de Jasper a Alice. Esta enarca una ceja mientras reprime una sonrisa.

-mantenga a su cliente callado, abogada. – gruñe el juez.

-Sí, señor – ella le dedica solo una mirada a Jasper y este aprieta los labios y baja la cabeza. Sip, Jasper es el típico cachorro, solo le falta jadear y ladras cuando Alice le indique.

-Bien. Entra en sesión el doble juicio por homicidio en primer grado y agresión de Jasper Whitlock y Edward Cullen. – Un oficial se acerca a nosotros con una biblia en mano. Nos hace poner la mano sobre ella.

-Juran decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – Pregunta serio.

-Lo juro – contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-Como se declaran los acusados? – pregunta el juez.

-Inocente – decimos al unísono sin expresión alguna, ambos sabemos lo que hicimos pero no somos imbéciles.

-Puede proceder abogada.

Alice mostró un montón de papeles mientras que el otro abogado mostró mierda de evidencia que no sabía que existía, Alice siguió refutando fechas y eventos y el otro abogado mostraba una pistola y una navaja, reprimo una sonrisa, esa es mi navaja, lástima que no podré recuperarla, no hay más que eso, la escena del crimen estaba limpia, no había huellas ni pista de que estuvimos ahí, solo una cámara en la salida del casino del hotel donde ambos estábamos riendo y fumando.

-Como pueden notar, si estaban en el hotel esa noche, ambos estaban en el casino, inclusive hay testigos que los vieron en el _black Jack_ alrededor de dos horas, que salgan visibles en cámara no significa que sean los únicos en el lugar del asesinato.

-La mujer que tengo como testigo asegura ver a dos hombres salir del ascensor que lleva a las habitaciones de huéspedes – dice el otro abogado.

-Sí, pero no especificó las características de dichas personas, no tiene una prueba contundente sobre ello. Mis clientes estuvieron en el casino del hotel al momento del homicidio.

-Si las cámaras del pasillo estuvieran bien…

-Aquí no hay espacio para los " _y si…"_ abogado – le interrumpe Alice seria – como pudieron mis clientes haber cometido un doble homicidio y haber ganado diez mil dólares en el Black Jack? – Enarco una ceja impresionado, esto me iba a salir caro. – sus fundamentos no tienen base.

Y así continuó el debate media hora más.

-Bien, tomando en cuenta la evidencia y los testimonios, se declara a los acusados inocentes del delito, se levanta la sesión – el juez golpea con su pequeño martillo y yo sonrío mirando a Jasper el cual me muerde el labio ansioso, está esperando el maldito sexo de reconciliación.

Matt se acerca y nos quita las esposas a ambos mientras nos mira con desdén, le lanzo un beso y él gruñe rabioso, nunca esperó esto. Ambos volvemos al ala de requisa y recogemos nuestras cosas, ropa, calzado, billeteras y documentos, también un paquete de cigarrillos, _jodidamente sensacional,_ nos cambiamos en los baños de la entrada y al salir nos encontramos con una sonriente Alice.

-Me deben diez mil dólares, sabían? – es su saludo de libertad. Jasper la abraza y ella esquiva el beso que él iba a darle, hay guardias cerca y seguimos dentro de los confines de la penitenciaría. – aun no, Jazz. Hay cámaras.

-Malditas cámaras – gruñe y caminamos con ella hacia la salida.

-Por qué tanto, Alice? – pregunto serio, ella bufa.

-Sabes cuanta gente tuve que comprar para que testificaran en falso? – Gruñe hacia mí – demonios, inclusive tuve que comprar a uno de los guardias del casino. Y falsificar los recibos de comida que según consumieron en el restaurante tampoco fue sencillo. Solo agradece que haya salvado tu culo y estás libre.

-Bien, lo siento. Gracias – gruño y pasamos la última reja que nos deja completamente en libertad – ya buscaré como pagarte. – murmuro viendo al piso, debo idear un maldito plan para pagarle a esa mujer. Levanto la cabeza enseguida al escuchar como las llantas de un auto derrapan y se detiene frente a nosotros, sonrío de lado, como a ella le gusta.

-hola, bebé. Me extrañaste? – la miro, me muerdo el labio inferior y suspiro, esa mujer va a acabar conmigo, ella y su maldito coño. Se quita las gafas de sol y las pone sobre su cabeza mientras me sonríe ladinamente.

-No sabes cuánto, nena – gruño saltando sobre el asiento del copiloto, su deportivo rosa jamás me había parecido tan hermoso, Jasper y Alice suben al asiento trasero, Alice besa los labios de Bella y Jasper besa su mejilla. Los aparto a ambos y reclamo los labios de mi chica. Es tan adictiva, tan dulce, sabe a nicotina, hierba y chocolate, mi chica ama el chocolate. – Dios, podría follarte ahora mismo.

-No por favor – pide Alice poniéndose sus gafas de sol – quiero salir de este calor infernal primero.

-Vámonos entonces – Bella acelera y yo pongo mi mano en su muslo, muy cerca de su coño, me encanta tocarla, torturarla, hacerla mía lo mas salvaje posible y ella es perfecta, le encanta mi agresividad, le encantan mis demonios.

Pasamos más de dos horas en carretera, pensé que iríamos a un motel o a nuestro basurero pero no, estábamos entrando a Las Vegas, sonreí y apreté el muslo de mi chica, ella gimió y besé su cuello mientras seguía conduciendo. Jasper y Alice venían comiéndose en el asiento trasero, no sé cuántos orgasmos llevaba Alice pero estaba malditamente excitado y necesitado de mi chica.

Bella se detuvo en _El Bellagio_ , sonreí agradecido, papi aun no la había desheredado, eso era bueno. Ella ya tenía dos suites apartadas para nosotros, subimos al piso veinte y cada pareja entró a una puerta diferente, ni siquiera miré alrededor, no me interesaba la vista, mucho menos el lujo de lo que podíamos disfrutar ahí, solo quería tenerla, quería poseerla.

-Joder – gruño ya cansado de esperar y tomo a Bella por el culo y la estampo fuerte contra la pared, ella gime de dolor y placer, muerdo su cuello dejando una visible marca y aprieto mi polla demasiado dura en su coño.

-Oh, mierda – jadea y tira de mi camisa para sacarla, aparto sus manos con brusquedad y las mantengo aguantadas sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra rasgo su camiseta de los _Beatles_ dejando sus tetas al aire, mi chica rebelde no usa sujetador, y eso me excita.

-Maldita sea, como las extrañaba – gruño mordiendo sus pezones, ella grita y gime cuando la muerdo demasiado fuerte, la hago sangrar, suelto sus manos y abro su pantalón, la dejo en el piso y los quito enseguida mientras lamo sus piernas, es deliciosa.

-Edward – gime cuando llego a su tanga, una maldita tanga rosa, la hago trizas y miro su coño, su delicioso coño húmedo y necesitado.

-Me extrañaste, dulzura? – murmuro a su coño y lamo su clítoris para luego jalar el piercing en este, es mi mejor obra de arte, la obligué a hacérselo y es solo mío.

-Oh joder! Edward, no juegues conmigo. – pide ansiosa. Subo por su cuerpo y vuelvo a alzarla, me abro el pantalón y me saco la polla dura y lista.

-Esto va a ser duro, un maldito mes sin tenerte – gruño tanteando su entrada húmeda – no voy a ser suave.

-Nunca has sido suave. Fóllame ya! – gruñe y entro en ella de una estocada, ambos gemimos al sentirnos, nada es tan perfecto como su coño. La embisto una, dos, diez veces, una más fuerte que la otra, duro, hasta el fondo, ella se sostiene de mis hombros, sabe cómo hacerlo, con una mano jalo su cabello para tener acceso a su cuello, con la otra la ahorco, me encanta tener el control de su vida en mis manos.

-Diablos! Te vez tan sexy con los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatadas – gruño y ella jadea en busca de aire pero no suelta mis hombros, suelto su cuello cuando siento que el agarre en mis hombros afloja, sé cuándo soltarla, se cuándo ceder. Paso una mano por su culo y meto dos dedos en él, ella grita y se mueve sobre mí. – oh, mierda. Así, nena. Es malditamente delicioso.

-Golpéame! – gime mientras le follo el culo y el coño al mismo tiempo, gruño y muerdo su pezón fuertemente haciéndola gritar, le doy una fuerte cachetada y hago que su cara vaya a un lado, jadea y gime cuando la tomo por la barbilla y reclamo su boca, el sabor a chocolate y oxido por la sangre me excita aún más.

-Maldición! Me encantas – salgo de ella y la jalo por el brazo llevándola a la cama, la lanzo como un costal de papas, rebota en el colchón y ríe, se acomoda en la cama y abre las piernas para mí, gruño y me pongo sobre ella aprisiono sus brazos con mis piernas y me siento en su pecho – chúpala, ahora – ordeno metiendo mi polla en su boca, ella gime y comienza su trabajo – eres la mejor en esto, nena.

Paso una mano hacia su coño y meto cuatro dedos en ella, mueve sus caderas buscando fricción, sé que lo desea, quiere sexo duro, mucho más duro pero no sé cuánto aguantaré, es tan malditamente exquisita. La tomo de la barbilla y hago que eche su cabeza hacia atrás saco mi polla de su boca y me giro haciendo el sesenta y nueve sobre ella, toma mi polla enseguida y muerdo su clítoris ahogando sus gritos mientras me hundo más en su garganta.

Abro sus piernas aún más y las jalo hacia mí, meto tres dedos en su culo y cuatro en su coño mientras chupo su clítoris con deseo, es malditamente deliciosa, estoy embriagado con ella, siento que voy a llegar en cualquier momento pero la muy maldita me conoce, sabe cuándo estoy a punto y también sabe cómo frenarlo.

-Maldita sea, Bella! – gruño apartándome de ella cuando mete uno de sus dedos en mi culo. La miro con rabia, sabe lo jodido que es eso para mí y ella lo aprovecha, me giro y me siento en su vientre, aprieto su cuello con una mano y con la otra la golpeo en el rostro. – Basta de mierdas – gruño rabioso y vuelvo a golpearla mientras jadea en busca de aire, me acomodo en medio de ella y vuelvo a follarla, esta vez sin compasión, sin contemplación.

-Edward – jadea en busca de aire, me rajuña los brazos y me golpea el pecho, vuelvo a golpearla, hay sangre en su labio, la beso y suelto su cuello, ella toma aire y continua el beso, está cerca, también lo estoy, aprieto sus tetas con fuerza y muerdo su oreja, ella gime fuerte, grita de placer, la siento cerrarse, apretarme, está más caliente, es el infierno.

-Córrete! Córrete ya – gruño y ella se deja ir gritando mi nombre, me corro al escucharla, al sentirla mojarme con su caliente líquido, me hundo duro dos veces más en ella y caigo sobre su pecho.

-Eso fue… - jadea y acaricia mi cabello – te amo, maldición – jadea y yo sonrío. Claro que me ama, ese era el maldito truco, que se enamorara de mí, lo que falló en mi plan es que yo no debía enamorarme de ella.

 _Me prometí cuidarla, adorarla y velar por su seguridad física siempre_. Que bastardo.

-También te amo, caprichosa.

Suspiro mientras camino al rededor y miro a Bella durmiendo plácidamente en la cama apenas cubierta por la sabana, tomo el resto del wisky, le doy una calada al cigarrillo en mi mano y le quito la sabana dejándola completamente desnuda a mi vista, puedo ver las marcas completamente visibles, mis dedos en su cuello, en sus tetas, en sus caderas, su coño hinchado, mordiscos, mis dientes marcados en ella, es mía, me pertenece, esa loca y maniática mujer es mía.

Aún recuerdo ese día, hace un año cuando la vi por primera vez, yo estaba trabajando como asesor de seguros y en mis tiempos libres ayudaba a Jasper a Hackear sistemas por dinero extra, vivíamos una vida medianamente sana haciendo delitos menores para obtener dinero. Necesitábamos unas vacaciones, mi madre estaba bien, en el _Place Garden_ , bien atendida y cuidada, solo debía pagar y sería problema de otros.

Con Jasper decidimos venir a Las Vegas, tomar un par de cervezas, apostar un poco y follar, algo sencillo y volver a casa para el domingo pero nos topamos con dos chicas lindas, Alice Brandon, una linda abogada independiente, huérfana con aires de princesa y fetiches oscuros es la cama, una pequeña masoquistas adicta al BDSM, quien diría que en ese cuerpo tan pequeño cabe tanta maldad y un ego dominante.

Junto a ella, su mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, la hermosa heredera de la cadena de Hoteles Swan, toda una niña mimada que vivía en una jaula de oro y cristal, con dinero ilimitado, un lindo cuerpo y una sonrisa de ángel. Toda una princesa caprichosa.

Jasper y yo andábamos cortos de dinero, _papi lo había desheredado cuando abandonó Washington para seguirme a un pueblo de mala muerte_ , necesitábamos a alguien que lo proporcionara así que decidimos que iríamos tras las lindas chicas, él iría por la menuda abogada, aunque tenía dinero y puestos de privilegio no se comparaba con el dinero de Isabella. Yo fui tras la dulce princesa de vestidos rosados, siempre había odiado ese color y era todo lo que ella usaba. Decidimos que le sacaría el dinero a la hija de papi, sería fácil enamorar a una jovencita como esa, solo se necesitaba ser el típico chico malo y ella caería.

Nunca conté con que ella estaba tan malditamente loca y era muy diferente a lo que aparentaba.

Si, era una caprichosa con una tarjeta negra, y usaba vestiditos rosa princesa y hablaba con educación, la típica chica de clase alta de New York, pero también tenía oscuros secretos, la chica tenía fantasmas, _literal y figurativamente_ , fue maltratada, _mucho_ , y eso la jodió por completo, compensaba sus traumas con compras y apuestas, con ella siempre estaba un maldito espíritu, un hombre, la asechaba y no sabía qué hacer, era malo, se notaba y ella fingía estar bien.

La enamoré, joder que lo hice, con mi pose de chico malo y unas cuantas rosas, ella cayó a mis pies y le saqué tanto dinero como pude durante cuatro meses, vivíamos como maldito reyes a costilla de Bella, ella comenzó a abrirse a mí, comenzamos a tener sexo al mes de conocernos, sexo suave, vainilla, era lo que ella merecía por ser princesa, yo lo sabía pero al cuarto mes me sorprendió, ella me dejó.

 _No me satisfaces, Edward. Lo siento_

Luego de eso se fue, ella no podía dejarme, es decir, ella era mi sustento, no había trabajado en meses gracias a ella, tenía toda la maldita hierba, el whisky caro y el dinero para mi madre sin mover un dedo, solo debía darle sexo. Una semana después la encontré, estaba saliendo con otro tipo, James Witherdale, un motociclista callejero que la trataba como a una perra, estaba dolido, ella me había dejado por _eso_ , no lo soporté, casi mato a golpes al bastardo y me la llevé lejos.

Luego de eso ella me contó todo, había sido secuestrada a los quince, fue violada por el mismo hombre incontables veces, su padre estaba en coma en un accidente y no sabía nada, su hermano no quiso pagar el rescate. Dos meses después, en un descuido, mientras el tipo la follaba ella lo mató con la pistola que él siempre cargaba y escapó, se enteró que en el accidente que tuvo su padre, su madre había muerto.

Charlie despertó un mes después de que ella apareció, nunca supo lo que pasó, pero ella ya era diferente, ya no brillaba como antes, ya no veía la vida color de rosa, inclusive su hermano, Alec, la repudiaba por no ser pura, se traumó, necesitaba el sexo y el dolor para sobrellevar las cosas, frente al mundo y su padre seguía siendo una señorita, una hermosa chica de vestidos de princesa pero conmigo no, conmigo era real, era esa chica rota y necesitada.

 _Ella me prometió buscar ayuda._

 _Yo le prometí ayudarla con sus demonios._ Sí, Claro!

Nadie había estado tan roto como yo jamás, le conté sobre lo que veía, me creyó, como Jasper, sin preguntas ni sarcasmos, me creía y eso la hizo más importante para mí, me había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era todo lo que yo necesitaba para sobrellevar la vida de mierda que tenía.

 _Ella buscaba la oscuridad y el dolor para ser feliz, yo le podía dar eso y más, mucho más._

Me siento a los pies de la cama y acaricio su tobillo, ahí tiene un tatuaje, uno de los varios que se hizo por mí, ella hacía todo lo que yo le pedía, _aun lo hace,_ es como si necesitara mi autoritario carácter de mierda para respirar, era una mierda pequeña un intrincado nudo celta, había leído sobre eso, era un nudo que no tenía fin, siempre constante, siempre sin acabar.

Así éramos nosotros, _así somos,_ no sabía dónde terminaba ella y empezaba yo, somos tan malditamente diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, somos mierda inservible por dentro, nuestro caos, nuestros demonios jamás tendrán fin al igual que nosotros. Fue mi forma de decirle que la amaba, _la primera vez que le decía que la amaba,_ ella aceptó mi regalo, estaba jodido, perdido por ella, por su alma rota.

Ese día fue fatal, hace un mes, fue cuando todo cambió, habíamos ido al callejón de siempre a comprar hierba, nuestra reserva se había acabado y Bella estaba feliz, por primera vez en casi un año le había dicho que la amaba, ella quería celebrar. Teníamos la cerveza, Jasper y Alice la habían llevado al basurero, teníamos las pizzas, solo faltaba la hierba y estaríamos completos.

Siempre íbamos Jasper y yo a comprar, no me gustaba llevar a Bella ni a Alice al callejón, los que habitaban ahí eran mierda, más mierda que nosotros, debía pagarle a Fox al final del callejón pero dos malditos comenzaron a pelear con navajas, le pedí que me esperara, que no se moviera de donde la estaba dejando, solo sería un minuto, _un maldito minuto,_ cuando regresé ella no estaba.

Beso su pantorrilla y la oigo suspirar mientras subo mi mano por su muslo interno, ahí dónde tiene la cicatriz, aprieto los dientes porque ella no debería tener eso ahí, porque yo no le hice eso, porque ninguna marca que no sea mía debe permanecer en su exquisito cuerpo, porque hasta yo sé, que ninguna marca en el cuerpo de mi chica debe ser permanente, su piel es tan nívea, tan malditamente suave y delicada, que – _si no fuera porque somos jodidos monstruos en la cama, tóxicos para nuestro propio bienestar-_ veneraría su cuerpo, y la mantendría en un altar, solo acariciándola con la mirada porque es lo que siempre debieron hacer con ella.

 _Lástima que se encontró conmigo, lástima que jamás podré dejarla ir._

Observo la cicatriz con más detenimiento, es profunda y desalineada, se ve los puntos que le tomaron, los cuento lentamente, _quince_ , malditos quince puntos, se acerca al número de puñaladas que le di al bastardo que osó ponerle sus manos encima, la rabia sigue ahí a pesar de haber acabado con él, pero la cicatriz será un recuerdo permanente de que jamás debo dejarla sola nuevamente.

 _Vuelvo sobre mis pies y corro hacia la salida del callejón, un minuto siete segundos había tardado en pagarle a Fox, había clientela hoy, mucha y tenía que esperar. Tomé la hierba y corría para buscar a Bella, hoy debía follar a mi chica como nunca, ella lo merece, sabe que la amo, malditamente la amo a pesar de lo loca que está, tenía que retribuirla, esa mujer hace lo que sea por mí._

 _-Bella – llamo al llegar a la entrada del callejón donde la dejé, de donde le dije que no se moviera, no está. Siento un frio recorrer mi espalda, por qué no está? – Bella? – llamo más alto pero no aparece, la busco fuera del callejón pero no, tampoco está ahí, en la calle. Miro alrededor, nadie me mira, todos en sus mundos de mierda._

 _-Hey Cullen! – me giro para ver a Jasper entrar al callejón, viene solo – por qué tardan tanto? Alice está malditamente ansiosa, necesita follar._

 _-No encuentro a Bella – es lo único que sale de mi boca mientras lo miro fijamente._

 _-Oh, maldición – gruñe Jasper serio – hace cuánto?_

 _-Un minuto y medio – gruño pasando una mano por mi cabello – la dejé aquí para pagarle a Fox._

 _-Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta molesto, él como yo sabe que no podemos fiarnos de nadie en el callejón._

 _-Una maldita pelea ahí dentro, no quise que la lastimaran._

 _-Mierda, busca en el callejón – me ordena serio – buscaré en la guarida – asiento y camino lento buscando entre la inmundicia que habita aquí. Jasper conoce más la guarida, el escondite para drogadictos que está al lado de esto, es un edificio abandonado donde toda la escoria de Reno va a morir por exceso de drogas._

 _No la encuentro, el callejón está lleno de vagabundos, hombres follando con putas, asquerosos drogadictos inyectándose mierda en los brazos, si he usado esa mierda pero jamás compartiría jeringa, ni con Jasper, soy mejor que esto, aunque sea un poco. Mas adentro solo hay un par de niños esperando su turno para drogarse y otro par de niñas vendiéndose por plata y más drogas, es una escena patética pero es real, es la maldita vida real._

 _Salgo del callejón corriendo y cruzo a la guarida, la hubiera preferido en el callejón, hago una mueca cuando el olor a inmundicia me invade, es malditamente asqueroso este lugar, camino rápido buscando a Jasper, él conoce este lugar mejor que yo, subo al primer piso y lo encuentro pateando una de las puertas, tratando de abrirla, al hacerlo su cara cambia._

 _-Hijo de puta – gruñe y corro cuando lo veo entrar, es un baño, o alguna vez fue un baño, había una tina mohosa y negra que antes fue blanca, paredes llenas de lino con la pintura cuarteada, en mejores momentos fue azul, el piso sucio, jeringas viejas y botellas de ron vacías._

 _-Suéltala hijo de puta – gruño con los dientes apretados al ver a un tipo, no sé quién es pero es constante aquí, sus dientes podridos y sus ojos inyectados de rojo me lo indican, es un bastardo drogado hasta las bolas._

 _Ahí está ella, mi Bella, mi chica llena de demonios, el alma que siempre la sigue está sobre ella, riendo. Si pudiera matarlo, lo haría sin pensar pero ahora me preocupa el otro tipo, el bastardo que la tiene sujeta por el cabello y trata de quitarle el pantalón a la fuerza, un alivio me invade cuando veo su pantalón intacto, ella suele usar vestidos siempre, agradezco a la maldita providencia que usara jeans hoy._

 _Jasper se lanza sobre él enseguida para separarlo de Bella, mi chica llora, tiene un moretón en su mejilla y sangre saliendo de su boca, él la golpeó pero ella solo llora, ella solo acepta mis golpes, solo acepta mi mierda, voy hacia ella para sacarla de ahí pero el tipo saca una pistola y apunta hacia Jasper y luego hacia Bella._

 _-Ya no son tan valientes, o si? – gruñe agarrando a Bella por el cuello y apretándola delante de él, pone la pistola en su cabeza y mi chica llora en silencio._

 _-Edward – solloza ella bajo, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Me siento impotente, ella debe estar en mis brazos._

 _-Suéltala… y nos iremos, aquí no ha pasado nada. Lo prometo – susurra Jasper levantando las manos, el tipo lo mira entrecerrando los ojos. La pistola baja de la cabeza de Bella y veo como ella lo golpea en las bolas, la pistola cae y enseguida la toma y le dispara en el estómago._

 _-Bella! – exclamo y corro hacia ella. Jasper le quita la pistola de las manos y yo la saco del baño cuando escucho dos disparos más y luego Jasper sale detrás de nosotros._

 _-REDADA! – Jasper y yo nos miramos asustados, la maldita policía estaba aquí._

 _-Sácanos de aquí – gruño a Jasper, él conoce cada escondrijo y pasillo de esta pocilga, aquí se escondía cuando la policía lo buscaba por hackear._

 _Corremos varios pisos arriba y salimos por una escalera de emergencia que pega con un edificio detrás de este. Corremos por la calle y Bella para un taxi, está asustada pero ella ha lidiado con estas situaciones antes, la amo más ahora, es mi caprichosa valiente. Le dice al taxista que nos lleve a French Hotel, no es un hotel cinco estrellas pero tampoco es una mierda de mala muerte._

 _O eso pensaba_

 _Es un hotel dos estrellas, es decente pero igual es frecuentado por proxenetas y putas caras, entramos y vemos que hay un casino pequeño, un restaurante y un bar. Bella va al recibidor y pide una habitación, paga con la tarjeta de papi y sonríe levemente, sé que está asustada y algo ansiosa, los tres subimos a la habitación, es pequeña, apenas una cama matrimonial, un televisor pequeño, una cómoda y el baño._

 _-Necesito bañarme, me siento… sucia – susurra ella tomando una toalla de la cómoda._

 _-Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto bajo y ella niega. Lo sé, necesita su momento a solas._

 _-Debería llamar a Alice, la dejé sola en la casa – murmura Jasper serio y algo preocupado. – No traje mi teléfono – gruñe molesto._

 _-Yo tampoco traje – le digo y miro a Bella que frunce los labios – rompí el de Bella hace dos días – gruño serio. Fue un ataque de rabia, un bastardo le estaba escribiendo mucho, un niño rico que quiere follársela. Pero es mía, solo mía._

 _-Oh, joder! – Contesta Jasper molesto – voy a ir abajo, quizás en el casino hay un teléfono._

 _-Voy contigo – le digo al ver que ya Bella se ha encerrado en el baño, puede tardar horas ahí dentro. Salimos cerrando la puerta y bajamos hasta el casino, me siento en la mesa de Black Jack y pido un whisky mientras Jasper va hacia el área de teléfonos, hay varios teléfonos públicos ahí._

 _-Va a jugar, señor? – pregunta el hombre y asiento sacando un par de billetes, Bella necesita tiempo, yo necesito no encabronarme más, no quiero maltratarla hoy, ha cubierto su cuota por lo que resta de semana._

 _Dos horas más tarde Jasper y yo seguimos bebiendo y jugando, Alice sigue en mi casa pendiente de escuchar la radio o si hay avistamientos de policías, Jasper acaba de matar a un maldito drogadicto y lo está llevando bastante bien. Veo la hora, las diez de la noche, le hago señas a Jasper de que debemos subir, me preocupa dejar a Bella sola tanto tiempo, mi caprichosa no sabe lidiar con la mierda sola._

 _Cuando llegamos al tercer piso donde está nuestra habitación siento un frio en mi estómago, la puerta está abierta, nos apuramos hasta esta y veo a Bella vestida nuevamente, su cabello húmedo mojando su camiseta, frente a ella está un tipo, un proxeneta, lo sé, los reconozco a millas, está casi sobre ella, acaricia su mejilla con una navaja, me enfurezco y cuando intento avanzar ella me mira, el tipo reacciona enseguida y la atrapa escudándose con ella._

 _Otro maldito queriendo tocar mi propiedad._

 _-Suéltala – gruño y él ríe, una risa sarcástica y burlona._

 _-O qué? Es tu perra? Puedes compartir, es linda – aspira el aroma de su cuello – y huele bien – jadea y gruño apretando los puños._

 _Bella intenta patearlo pero él la esquiva y la navaja que presiona su costado baja a su pierna y se entierra ahí, ella grita cuando él corta la piel y ríe. Veo todo rojo, la sangre corre por su pierna, ella llora de dolor. Me lanzo sobre el maldito que osó maltratarla y lo golpeo hasta que me duelen las manos, luego llevo una mano a mi bota y saco mi navaja y lo apuñalo, una y otra vez, estoy malditamente molesto._

 _-Edward… Edward para! – Exclama ella gritándome tratando de separarme de un cuerpo sin vida pero no me importa, necesito descargar mi rabia en él – por favor, Edward. Vuelve… vuelve a mí – pide tratando de agarrarme el rostro, me detengo, miro mis manos salpicadas de sangre, ella me limpia la cara que también está sucia de sangre y suspiro._

 _-Qué demonios pasa aquí? – nos giramos para ver a un guardia de seguridad entrar a la habitación y ver lo que está pasando, su mirada de horror se vuelve rabia enseguida y trata de sacar una pistola pero Jasper, que se mantenía apartado mirando mi espectáculo sacó una pistola, la que tenía el bastardo de la guarida y le da un tiro en la cabeza al hombre._

 _-Oh, mierda. Esto es grave – susurro y me levanto del piso. Jasper deja caer el arma y me mira asustado._

 _-Intentaré borrar sus huellas lo más que pueda aquí – dice Bella sujetando su pierna que aun sangra – váyanse ahora! – exclama molesta._

 _-Nena… - llamo pero ella niega y besa mis labios._

 _-Límpiate las manos y salgan de aquí. Dejen la pistola y la navaja. Fuera! – Gruñe ansiosa – te prometo que nos veremos en un par de horas – masculla y asiento. Con Jasper corremos fuera de la habitación y nos metemos al ascensor. Nos limpiamos mientras bajamos._

 _-Tengo que ir al cuarto de seguridad, hay cámaras en el pasillo y en el ascensor – asiento, él sabe cómo borrar mierdas que estén en computadoras, a lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar sirenas, alguien ha escuchado el disparo o quizás ya encontraron a Bella._

 _-Iré al casino, llamaré a Alice. Date prisa con tu mierda de hacker – él asiente y corre por un pasillo tras del lobby. Camino al casino como si nada ha pasado y busco los teléfonos públicos. Llamo a Alice. Me dice que somos unos idiotas que nos quedemos a las vista de las cámaras del lobby y donde haya gente, es evidencia de que no estuvimos en la escena del crimen._

 _-Jasper vuelve un minuto más tarde y nos quedamos en la entrada del casino, hay una cámara ahí y nos disponemos a fumar y a esperar. Cinco minutos más tarde llega la policía, esperamos ansiosos y asustados, yo más que él, dos minutos más tarde veo que sacan dos bolsas de cadáveres llenas y a Bella en una camilla llorando inconsolable, está fingiendo, lo sé, mi chica es una excelente actriz._

 _-Hey, ellos, oficial! – exclama una chica y Jasper y yo nos tensamos._

 _-Ustedes – el oficial se acerca y nos mira entrecerrando los ojos – ustedes conocen a la chica? – pregunta serio._

 _-Que chica? – pregunta Jasper._

 _-Estamos fumando aquí porque no podemos hacerlo dentro del hotel – murmuro porque estamos en las puertas del casino con vista al lobby._

 _-aquella mujer dice que ustedes llegaron con una chica hace unas tres horas. – murmura serio._

 _-Si – contesto serio y dejo salir el humo por mi nariz – mi novia, Bella Swan._

 _-Tu sales con la señorita Swan? – pregunta con burla, gruño, lo sé, no soy el prototipo de tipo que debería salir con ella._

 _-Lo soy. – él nos mira a ambos y niega._

 _-Vengan conmigo, debo interrogarlos… - y si hubiéramos sido más inteligentes nos hubiéramos largado de ahí como dijo Bella, habían huellas en la habitación que nos incriminaban pero estábamos hospedados ahí así que necesitaban más que eso._

 _Bella había dado una versión diferente de los hechos, nosotros no estábamos en esa versión. El proxeneta intentó propasarse y la hirió, el guardia intentó defenderla y apuñaló al hombre pero este le disparó en la cabeza, algo no cuadraba en la versión para los agentes, eran demasiadas puñaladas y un disparo certero en la cabeza, ella pagó, obviamente lo hizo y quedó libre de cargos, pero nosotros seguíamos presos, no podíamos sobornar ni hacer que Bella sobornara por nosotros, debíamos salir por nuestra cuenta y Alice tendría que lidiar con eso._

-Hola, bebé – alzo la mirada y veo a mi chica, mi caprichosa mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas está amaneciendo, ella ha dormido toda la noche, yo apenas un par de horas, no soy bueno lidiando con el sueño, mucha mierda en mi cabeza.

-Hola, caprichosa – susurro y apago el cigarrillo en el piso antes de subir por su cuerpo, beso sus labios con cuidado, debo cuidarla, dejar que sane antes de descargar mi mierda con ella nuevamente – dormiste bien? – asiente y me abraza, me acuesto a su lado y ella se sube a mi cuerpo y se acuesta sobre mí.

-Te extrañé mucho – musita y la aprieto a mi cuerpo.

-Yo igual. _Prometo_ no dejarte nunca más. – contesto bajo y beso su cabello, ella es tan frágil a veces, tan dulce y transparente y yo estoy rompiéndola más, cada día más, me duele herirla a veces, debería dejarla ir – eres feliz, caprichosa? – pregunto bajo y ella alza la cabeza para mirarme confundida.

-Por qué lo preguntas? – susurra y me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé… a veces creo que solo estoy despedazándote más, necesitas a alguien que te ayude a buscar la luz, que te saque de esta mierda mala que te come por dentro, yo solo estoy hundiéndote.

-Tu no estas hundiéndome, Edward – contesta molesta y se sienta sobre mi pecho, sus tetas me llaman pero no voy a tomarla, sé que va a dolerle demasiado, ella me sonríe levemente. – tu eres todo para mí. Si, eres un hijo de puta con demasiada mierda encima, lo sé, no soy idiota. Luchas contigo mismo a diario, veo como se te dificulta dormir, veo como tiemblas cuando un maldito fantasma está cerca de ti, pero yo te ayudo, sé que estando conmigo olvidas todo eso, yo te doy paz.

-Eso es cierto – contesto y acaricio su mejilla. – pero también te maltrato, te golpeo y soy agresivo. No mereces eso, nena.

-Me gusta, lo sabes – contesta sonriéndome – estoy tan jodida como tú, tu aplacas a mis fantasmas, tú me ayudas a lidiar con la mierda fatal en mi cabeza, tú me cuidas a pesar de… todo esto – se señala el cuerpo marcado y amoratado – como ahora, no quieres tocarme – contesta sonriéndome – tienes ganas, lo sé – pasa una mano por mi polla dura y gimo – me necesitas pero te contienes porque me quieres cuidar y eso es más de lo que merezco.

-Tú mereces todo, caprichosa. Mereces el maldito mundo a tus pies – la acomodo sentándola en mis piernas y me siento quedando con mi cara a centímetros de la suya, acaricio sus labios agrietados y rotos y la beso suave, castamente – mereces castillos rosas, vestidos rosas, ponis rosas y toda la mierda rosa que sé que te hace feliz, yo no puedo darte eso.

-Pero te tengo a ti – susurra en mis labios y sonrío levemente – y tú vales más que toda la mierda rosa que pueda tener.

-Tu padre jamás me aceptará – murmuro buscando otra excusa, no la quiero lejos, no quiero que me deje pero necesito que se aleje de mí antes de dañarla para siempre.

-Mi padre sabe lo que me pasó – musita bajo y la miro confundido – se lo dije cuando pasó lo del hotel. Él estuvo a mi lado en la clinica y le conté todo, no le habla a mi hermano por no haber pagado mi rescate y ahora soy… la consentida de papá, no me puede negar nada, sabe que estoy rota y va a darme todo lo que el dinero puede comprar porque es la única forma de amor que conoce. Te aceptará, lo hará porque te amo y eres todo lo que quiero.

-Joder, te amo tanto, caprichosa. Te amo más que a nada.

-Lo sé. Yo te amo a ti. Ahora arriba, van a ser las siete, debemos volver para visitar a tu madre – hago una mueca con la boca y asiento, Esme, la prostituta que me dio la vida y perdió la suya para alimentarme, le debo mucho. Una visita no programada no hará daño.

-De acuerdo. – ella se aparta y me levanto, la miro desnuda y marcada, es mía, siempre será mía pase lo que pase. Sonrío y antes de darme cuenta las palabras salen de mi boca. – caprichosa? – llamo y ella se gira para mirarme, está buscando los restos de su ropa en la habitación.

-Dime, Caprichoso.

-Te casas conmigo? – susurro y ella jadea, sonrío y ella con lágrimas en los ojos corre hacia mí y salta a mi cuerpo, la sostengo y recibo sus labios ansiosos.

-Claro que si, Cullen. Maldita sea, si! Te amo. Te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, bonita. – aspiro su aroma y beso su cuello con cuidado. - Me dejarías hacerte el amor esta vez? Dulce? Suave? Sin prisas? – Ella sonríe pícaramente y asiente.

-Pero solo por esta vez, que no se te haga costumbre – musita y río, es así, mi caprichosa y loca mujer.

- _Te lo prometo._


End file.
